


Et tu, Allison?

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Allison Argent, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(you call her your lover,<br/>and she leaves you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et tu, Allison?

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/131116967105/allisonviolet-for-challenge-18-second-person)

you call her an angel  
and the irony makes her smile true  
(you call her your lover,  
and she leaves you)

she’s the sudden breath after a nightmare-  
cold, sharp, and shaky  
not quite a relief,  
not quite to be trusted  
(but she’s breath all the same,  
your life force sneaking up to tickle the back of your throat-  
she always knew how to hold you)

some nights you trade stories and kills,  
the words almost make up for the ghost in your palms  
slim, sleek, and taunt  
(your aim is still true,  
but is it enough? what confirmation  
can there be without a body)

her knives tickle the backs of your thighs,  
and she chases shivers with her tongue  
carves epics into your skin  
with her small sharp fingers  
and you never dare read them

the I love you slips out  
too fast, too wet-  
her breath hitches in your hair  
no possession, you assure her  
and she relaxes  
and you relax  
and you  
forget

_mine_  
it whispers, it echos,  
it never leaves

new years comes with an expectant kiss  
and you trade dreams and pills,  
until the sun rises on a world  
that doesn’t feel quite so violent  
(your bow is hidden in the back of your closet,  
as if you might forget it for a breath)

college isn’t different enough  
the bow still comes out at night  
and violet stays in your shadow,  
toying with her necklace  
there is less clean up though,  
and that’s almost good enough

( _my love_ , you murmur to  
a half dead girl,  
and her eyes flash open,  
disappointment on her breath,  
_not you too_.)


End file.
